1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, and more particularly to a hot water and steam generator that can produce both of the hot water and the steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heater is used to heat the water to produce a hot water, and a conventional vaporizer is used to vaporize the water into a steam or vapor so as to produce the steam. However, the heater and the vaporizer cannot be combined to produce the hot water and steam by the same machine, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional heater and vaporizer.